Libélula (Dragonfly)
A 'Libélula 'é um dos quatro gigantes na DLC Don't Starve: Reign of Giants. ela é um grande monstro que tem traços de inseto é réptil. ela aparece durante o verão. quando morta a libélula deixa cair escama e 8 carnes Comportamento a Libélula vai ficar neutra for enquanto ela não for atacada ou aproximada.ela vai cuspir lava em vários objetos os transformando em cinzas, que ela ira consumir.se ela comer 20 ou mais cinzas ela ira dormir, a não ser que o jogador esteja próximo a ela. é importante notar é mais veloz que os jogadores sem equipamentos de movimento ou melhorias quando andando em solo normal. quando atacado ou aproximada, ela entra no"modo de raiva," seguindo o jogador colocando tudo em seu caminho com chamas .ela vai seguir os jogadores até por buracos de minhoca. esse modo fica por um tempo até que ela perca o interesse ou seu atacante esteja morto. durante a chuva esse modo não dura muito tempo,se congelada ela volta a seu estado calmo instantaneamente ao descongelar (barrando a proximidade do jogador). quando congelada ela descongela rapidamente. quando ela chega perto de seu alvo,ela usa um ataque de varrimento enquanto vai para frente. quando faz contato ela bate no chão 3 vezes, cada ataque faz um anel de fogo que queima itens em volta causando um grande dano em area . quando atingida, ela fara um grande "anel de fogo'' após se esguichar ; qualquer fogueira e fogueira endotermica pega no ataque se enchera e Mobs irão se queimar. quando com raiva, ela fica submersa em chamas e da dano de fogo constante para qualquer coisa próxima, enquanto coloca objetos inflamaveis em fogo diferente dos outros gigantes ela não pausa entre um ataque e outro assim a tornando levemente mais difícil para lutar contra a libélula usando armas corpo a corpo, um espinho de tentaculo ou melhor assim como dois capacetes de futebol e duas armaduras de madeira. The AoE ground slam can deal enough damage to instantly kill some characters without armor. A very cold Thermal Stone will likely be needed to avoid Overheating, and an Endothermic Fire / Fire Pit or an Ice Box nearby is recommended. The player should begin the fight by attacking her once then retreating to avoid the ring of fire attack. She will be enraged and switch her first attack to the swipe, approach to strike twice (and block her strike), then move away slightly to reset the fire damage and strike twice more before retreating again to avoid her AoE. If timed correctly a player can land 4 strikes and only be hit by the swipe attack, with minimal damage from burning. When frozen, she thaws very quickly, so the Old Bell and Ice Staff combo is not very effective, however freezing can be used to calm her down. Her swipe can't be kited unless the player has at least a 75% speed boost, since she does not pause before attacking. For some safety, the Dragonfly is able to be "barricaded" behind two structures and fought relatively safely. The gap must be large enough for the player to walk through but small enough that a Koalefant can't, this will allow the player to strike her and still avoid all her attacks (an additional speed bonus may be required). Anything naturally-occurring that isn't flammable (e.g. two Boulders) will work well, or the player can use two Campfires / Endothermic Fires as these cannot be destroyed. Note that she only requires a small change of angle to free herself, so players must be careful while using this method. One of the easiest ways to take care of the Dragonfly (as with any other mob) is to ignite a pile of Gunpowder after putting her to sleep. 14 Gunpowder will result in an instant kill, and due to her fireproof qualities the loot will not be damaged. A Pan Flute can be used for the sleep effect, or a player can coax her into consuming 20 ashes. Before long she will stumble into a deep sleep (the player will need to be close enough to her after she's eaten the ashes), at which point the Gunpowder can be placed and ignited. 28 Blow Darts can also make short work of Dragonfly. Using either a Blow Dart attack or Ice Staff will coax her into stomping, giving the player time to get away after swinging at her with melee weapons. The Old Bell can be used twice to weaken her, leaving her with 750 health points. Placing three or four piles of Ashes on the ground and ringing the Old Bell as Dragonfly comes for them is a very effective way to get her to stay put as Bigfoot approaches. Any type of monster with large amounts of health seem to be able to fight Dragonfly and deal noticeable damage. However this approach does not work with Treeguards, due to their weakness to fire. Beefalo and Pigs, despite their success against other threats, are no match for the Dragonfly, and will be killed very quickly with her AoE attack. Merms fare a bit better than Pigs due to their speed, and Tentacles attack quicker and deal more damage compared to Beefalo. Therefore, luring the Dragonfly into a Swamp may allow its inhabitants to weaken, or distract the Dragonfly. While these Mobs may not be able to defeat her, when Dragonfly kills a hostile mob, she will go back to calm state, allowing players to escape. WX-78 can fight the Dragonfly head-on and avoid taking melee damage when combining the speed effects of a Walking Cane, SYSTEM OVERLOAD, and naturally occurring Roads or placed Cobblestones. After dodging her swipe attack, the player can safely land three strikes before her next attack, taking only minimal fire damage when efficiently switching between primary weapon and Walking Cane. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Dragonfly when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile.